A sending device, such as a smart phone, may transmit multimedia content using a multimedia messaging service (MMS). For example, an MMS message may carry videos, pictures, and audio content captured or otherwise acquired by the sending device. The MMS message may include identifying information associated with the sending device, and the MMS message may be handled based on the identifying information. For example, the identifying information may be used to charge a subscriber, associated with the sending device, for the MMS message.